A Room Made For Two
by livelylady14
Summary: Hank and Sean become roommates after moving into Charles Xavier's childhood home. A new environment causes some new events in what Hank expected to be a simple friendship. One-shot.


This was the after effect of listening to Bedrock and Neighbors Know my Name with my best friend Renee.

I don't own Hank/Beast or Sean/Banshee. And I definitely don't own the X-Men: First Class. Although, I really wish I did.

My first story so please be patient with me.

-Samantha

**A Room Made for Two**

Hank stared up at the imposing stone mansion before him. If he wanted to question the seriousness of the current situation, he needn't anymore. It seemed like forever ago that the team had been violently evicted from their previous home. However, before he could finish his current train of thought, a voice broke him out of his revere.

"What?" Hank began.

"I said, are you coming", Sean replied with his trademark grin, one that Hank could only return.

Everyone had already begun streaming into Charles and Raven's childhood home. Running to catch up with Sean, Hank asked, "What do you think about our new base?"

Sean let out a short laugh, "I think I need to move in permanently with Sir Charles".

* * *

><p>Hank's preview of his new lab was interrupted by the angry shouts he heard from upstairs. Nervously padding to the stairway revealed the chaos that had ensued from his team choosing their new rooms. Feeling the need to involve himself, Hank moved through his preoccupied friends to a quiet room at the end of the hall.<p>

Opening the heavy, oaken door, Hank entered what he presumed was a vacant room. Letting his eyes sweep over his lavish surroundings, revealed a small room complete with a set of desks, a large wood closet, two armoires and a chest of drawers all finished in a dark shade of oak. Turning towards the far wall in the room, he quickly spotted a flurry of red hair dangling from the top bunk, of the lone bed in the room.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Finally dragged your freaky rear out of your lab to meet your roommate, huh?" the ginger teased.

"I-I well uh, thought t-that um, this was the only room left untaken..." Hank shuddered as he stumbled over his words. Something that occurred from his current state of nervousness, though he could not place the source.

"Oh, it is. What? You don't want an incredibly sexy roommate? I mean this room _was_ intended for two" Sean replied motioning towards the bunk bed he was currently hanging off of.

Hank intended to make a witty reply but the words seemed twisted in his thoughts. Sean turned over, onto his back, arms extending to rest on the headboard behind him. Looking over his companion, Hank couldn't help but notice the tone of the languid form before him. His eyes traveled up Sean's lean-muscled form, over the tempting section of abdomen revealed by the cotton shirt riding up his chest.

Hank was rudely interrupted by his friend clearing his throat. A warm flush washed over Hank's face when his eyes met an intense blue.

"Like what you see Hank?" Sean asked, a smirk spreading over his handsome face.

"I, well, I think I left something in the lab, my bags, or um my other things, and…" Hank stopped his awkward explanation and nervously looked up. Seeing his companions unwavering gaze Hank quickly fled the room.

* * *

><p>Hours melt into days as Hank avoids his confusion causing roommate. Focusing on experiments and training, he forces his thoughts to stay on the feminine form of a blond, but his mind lingered on that of a familiar red head.<p>

"I know this mission is high stakes and all, but that doesn't mean you have to lock yourself in your lab." Speaking of a familiar red head.

"Shouldn't you be training or something, Charles is expecting this to be.." came Hank's irritated reply.

"Is Charles the one making you work this hard? You really need to relax big boy… and I happen to know a way that we-"

Sean was cut short as his thin form was thrown against the nearest wall. Hank loomed over him, a spark of anger and something else burning in his eyes. Sean attempted to shift under the heavy form of his mutant friend but he was stopped with a stern look.

"You can't keep doing this.. saying things, and well, I can't, I can't control myself. Why do you love teasing me so much? Can't you see what this does to me?"

"What does it do to you Hank? What do I do to you?" Sean replied as his voice dropped to a husky tone.

Before Sean could continue his torment hands roughly grabbed his shoulders and lips crashed against his own. A battle for dominance ensued and for once Hank appeared to be fully capable of holding his own. The last few tortuous days only fueled Hank's passion and anger, everything Hank had attempted to ignore or avoid, all the pent up emotions, made him that much more aggressive. Sean broke away attempting to ease the pain from his neglected lungs.

"So Hank how bout you show me what I do to you back in our room?" Sean teased finally, flashing his trademark grin. The one that Hank couldn't help but return.


End file.
